


表面关系（一）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（一）

“ 说，你还敢不敢跟别的男人胡来了？ ”  
   
陈立农狠狠地撞着身下的人，胡乱的抹掉对方胸膛上混杂着的各种体液。  
   
我现在好像一条湿漉漉的待宰鱼类，范丞丞心想。没空继续神游，陈立农已经抬起了他的一条腿换了个斜躺的姿势继续操弄他的屁眼。  
   
噗嗤噗嗤的进攻数不清又持续了多少下，他俩都射了。穴口里面的精液甚至感觉流进了肚子里，范丞丞的身体每一处都在发红，太羞太臊了。  
   
“第多少次被我操射了？一根鸡巴还满足不了你啊骚货。”陈立农单手握住他的两颊，气急败坏。  
   
他无力地躺在床上，此刻脑海里只有释放过的舒爽和大片空白，才不愿意去思考枕边人的话里话外。  
   
   
   
陈立农是他的初恋，也是给他破处的那位。交往到现在已经半年了，以前的青涩温柔的农农似乎彻底消失了，变成一个无论何时何地满嘴荤话的坏男友。  
   
但这都是他一手造成的。谁叫自己贪心不足蛇吞象，非要招惹那个人——————  
   
   
   
“嘻嘻，凡哥你来啦！”范丞丞苦苦等待了俩小时终于见到了魂牵梦萦的偶像。  
   
他是个资深妮弟。有多喜欢呢，就连当时加拿大炮王占据了三天三夜的热搜都没脱粉的那种喜欢，最多只是在背后骂小G娜整容怪，气恼哥哥的择偶水平，继续死心塌地的喜欢。通过不懈努力最后竟然把这位风流公子哥掰弯了，堪称2018娱乐圈大奇迹。  
   
吴亦凡笑着摸上范丞丞软乎乎的头发，“怎么不提前跟我说一声，我好早点结束。”  
   
“没事啦，我每次直接跟助理姐姐联系比较方便，你工作忙不打搅啦！”双方在某种意义上早已很熟稔了，可无论结识多久，他还是些许不敢直视对方的眼睛。  
   
助理已经习惯他们的这种模式，二话不说就退出了办公室。  
   
吴亦凡见状托起范丞丞的屁股放到桌子上就开始亲他的嘴。房间里只剩下舌头搅动的声音，他再一次沉醉于这种跟偶像私联的秘密交往和背着陈立农出轨的兴奋里。然而现在也不是背着了，被男友识破了。  
   
哎呦不管了，他整个人被亲的脱水，唾液顺着下巴滑到脖子又滴进领口，里外都湿漉漉的。  
   
吴亦凡把手伸进他软乎的毛衣里，凶狠地掐住他的乳房。他呜呜呜的叫唤，双腿不安份的缠住对方的腰，主动配合脱掉自己的上衣。  
   
吴亦凡继而含住他的一个乳头，滋遛滋遛的吸着，如孩童吃奶般索求无度。  
   
“哥........吸疼了.............”  
   
“还有更疼的。”  
   
他被一下子抱起放躺在办公桌上，裤子被扒掉，露出了早就抬头的粉色性器。  
   
“哥，润滑剂在我大衣兜里。”  
   
男人笑了下也不理他，低头往隐秘处蹭去。  
   
范丞丞突然感觉到穴口处有个湿滑的物体抵过来，吓得蜷缩着身体，“脏........那里.........”  
   
股缝处的脑袋丝毫不停，莽撞的把舌头往最深处伸。  
   
“啊啊啊啊不要了求求你哥” 羞耻的快要死过去了，被偶像亲口舔穴的快感猛烈地冲击着他的心理防线，满足和渴望交织，身体诚实的做出反应，一缕缕的肠液从肚子流出屁眼，尽数被吴亦凡吞了进去。  
   
“口是心非。”男人把舌头换成肉棒慢慢磨着入口。  
   
好大啊，哥哥好大。他心里也痒敏感处也痒，但嘴巴只会抽搐都发不出完整的句子。  
   
吴亦凡凑上前去色情地舔弄着他的鼻子和上嘴唇，口水顺着人中滴在牙齿上，狡猾的说：“小丞要不要哥哥插进来？”  
   
他浑身发抖，穴道里的空虚感渐渐蔓延上来，眼角也逼红了，“要，要哥哥的大鸡巴”说完就痛苦的紧闭上双眼，不敢看对方嘲笑玩弄的表情。  
   
“啊！”  
   
肛门被一根滚烫的阴茎奸了进来，一下子就操到了最深处。范丞丞爽的直翻白眼，双手被交叠扣在冰凉的桌面上，背部是凉的，其他部位都燥热发烧，身体克制不住的扭动想摆脱这份煎熬。  
   
房间里只剩下大力的抽插声和喘息声，敏感点被男人使坏般的反复磨擦，再大声的求饶也置若罔闻。  
   
“受不了了啊啊啊” 喉咙发出娇气的尖叫，感觉一股股浓精射进自己的肠道里，他被灭顶般的快感淹没。  
   
范丞丞摸着自己被精液灌满的肚子，一边想着我要是能怀孕就好了，想给凡哥哥生孩子，一边接受下一波的性事，早把陈立农这个正牌男友抛到九霄云外了。  
   
   
   
自从勾搭上吴亦凡之后，范丞丞无数次暗自庆幸姐姐是大明星，利用这种身份便利竟然把遥不可及的人给泡到手了，一想到就痛快的夜不能寐。他是在留学的间隙里认识吴亦凡的，寒暑假回国在某场私人宴会上见了一次便难以忘怀，找各种借口去剧组探班，当时只敢偷偷盯着显示器里哥哥的绝美身姿，没想到几年后这具肉体竟然真的把自己压在身下。  
   
   
   
初识陈立农的时候，他就认为这种时刻把天真微笑挂在脸上的小男孩理所应当是下面那个，所以当陈立农把他从宿舍交出来拉到镜头之外表白时，连问都懒得问就冷漠走开。直到某一场巡演在化妆间里被陈立农强迫口交，才发现人畜无害的农农是个坏心眼的笑面虎。  
   
对方把门咔哧一声反锁，一步步走过来的时候还没意识到自己濒临危险边缘。  
   
“农农你锁门干嘛？其他人都化完了？”抬头的瞬间突然对上一双黝黑阴郁的眼神，范丞丞吓了一跳。  
   
“怎么了？”他下意识地回过身子准备从侧面绕开，却被一把揪住肩膀。  
   
“丞丞..........”  
   
即便是再迟钝的的人也察觉此刻的气氛不对了，恐惧像小芽似的从地里冒出来，陈立农几个月前表白的片段唰唰在脑海里回放。  
   
我喜欢你.........  
   
什么？  
   
我说我想跟你交往，范丞丞。  
   
长久的沉默他却给出了拒绝的答案。  
   
对不起........我只喜欢女生。  
   
过于迅速的转身离开令他完全没有看到陈立农低下头时紧张无奈失望的苦笑，他也从未知晓对方鼓足多大的勇气才把话坦白出来。  
   
嘶啦一声牛仔裤拉开的声音把他扯回现实。  
   
范丞丞不敢相信自己的眼睛。虽然作为队友过了很长时间，同行去厕所也是常事，但看到除自己之外的第二个勃起的状态是头一遭。  
   
硕大肿胀的阴茎就这么突兀的暴露在空气中，马眼还渗着一点汁水，腥膻无比的味道直冲大脑，他怕的连逃跑也忘记。紧接着下一秒就被强行按跪下，肉棒直戳他的鼻尖，连带着耻毛也拂过发红的脸颊。  
   
“农农.......我.............”  
   
陈立农不等他说完就双手暴力掰开他的嘴，把自己硬到爆炸的龟头塞进肖想了无数个日夜的唇瓣里。  
   
“呜呜呜呜”只能通过喉咙发出声音。转眼巨大的东西就塞进了口腔更深处。  
   
硬物开始毫无章法的乱捅，他甚至觉得好几次自己牙齿都咬在上面对方也不喊疼。不知道被插了多久，脸颊和上下颚都酸的无法合拢，再怎么呜咽地叫都被无视，不知不觉眼泪和唾液流了满身。  
   
膝盖跪的疼痛欲裂，胃袋不断地翻腾，似乎下一秒就要呕吐出来。范丞丞觉得自己快被折磨到晕厥的时候，对方突然停止了动作。  
   
陈立农把阴茎慢慢地拔出来，蹲下身子紧紧抱住哭喘着的人，赎罪般的抚摸他的后背，一言不发。  
   
就这么哭了很久，他终于抬起头，发现陈立农的眼眶竟然也红了，细眯着的双眼像某种可怜的珍稀动物，心不知道被什么碰了一下，鬼使神差地，擦掉了对方睫毛上方盛着的水汽。  
   
   
   
化妆室事件发生后，范丞丞在大别墅里都会刻意回避陈立农，阿姨做饭的时候也不下来吃，连新晋厨神黄明昊亲自做好红烧鸡翅端到他房门也以发烧为理由拒绝。  
   
短短几天瘦了不少，甚至之前一坐下就叠在一起的小肚子也没了。没想到的是，夜里真的发烧了。  
   
病来如山倒，他像一根腌了十年的萝卜，脑袋一片混沌，过往如幻灯片一样在眼前播放，宛如一个濒死之人。没有人能来救他，队友们都去拍摄各式综艺了，老大也有自己的个人行程，他胸口发闷，空气里的孤独感叫嚣着扩散。  
   
突然听到钥匙转动的声音，难道阿姨半夜还会来卧室检查？  
   
他根本没有力气睁眼瞧来者何人，身处在只有月光洒进来的黑暗里，昏迷似乎是唯一的出路。  
   
台灯被打开，有人抚上他的额头，轻轻地，羽毛一样融化在他皮肤上。  
   
“丞丞，你发烧了。”  
   
这个焦躁不安的声音转瞬消失在急促的关门声里。然后过了一会，匆匆地脚步传递到他耳边，他被扶起吞咽了一些药丸和温水，额头被盖了冰凉的方巾，又沉沉的晕了过去。  
   
   
   
仿佛睡了一个世纪，几次试图睁眼都反射性的抵触阳光。  
   
一个黑乎乎的后脑勺窸窸窣窣的从被子里抬起来：“丞丞！终于醒了！”  
   
“啊？”  
   
范丞丞惊讶地盯着陈立农，发现他坐在床头的椅子，先前是趴在他身旁被子上的姿势。  
   
“你怎么在这？”  
   
原来半夜里救他一命的的好心阿姨是陈立农，顿时沉默地不知道说什么才好。  
   
“醒了就好，你一觉睡到下午，我担心死了，公司上午刚派医生来打过针。”陈立农满眼的担忧心疼更让他不知如何自处，他垂下眼睛盯着被子的褶皱。  
   
“没关系啦.......不想说话就不要说，继续休息，我先去客厅，有事电话叫我。”正欲走，感到一只手病恹恹地拉住他的袖口，回头看到范丞丞从软和的羽绒被里小心翼翼探出来的脸，白白净净毫无血色，轻微地呼吸了一下。  
   
“陈立农.........你不是还在无锡录综艺吗..........”  
   
没想到一开口是这句话，根本不是感谢或者挽留，搞得陈立农又好气又好笑。  
   
“我临时有北京的拍摄，就提前回来了，想晚上溜进来看你一眼结果发现你发烧了。”他顿了顿继续说：“幸好有我，不然你烧死都没人管。”  
   
“...........是啊，谢谢农哥。”想了半天憋出这么一句，范丞丞立马把头埋回被窝里不敢伸出来。   
   
这位病人把被子全部裹在一处，静止地像条冬眠的胖蚕虫，陈立农自嘲地笑了下：“有力气了就下来吃饭，你这种减肥很伤身体的，反弹还快。”  
   
他听闻恨恨地咂咂嘴，怎么刚巧你一回来我就病了，瘟神。  
   
   
   
多亏陈立农的悉心照料，烧好了一大半，吃饱喝足的第二天活力满满，能量爆炸。但喜极生悲，他现在躺在床上，失眠了。失眠的原因可想而知，一闭上眼睛，就是那谁的下体。  
   
救命呐这少儿不宜的器官是钉在脑子里了吗，甚至连几根毛发都能一一数出来。那天看的这么仔细吗？不是哭的梨花带雨根本无暇顾及吗？重点这算是被强暴吧！怎么还津津有味的一直想？我是正常人吗？？  
   
范丞丞翻来覆去都没能把那个画面抹去，气的翻身起来直冲陈立农卧室门口。  
   
咚咚咚！  
   
过了一会门被打开，对面的人满脸WTF？  
   
“陈立农！！！”范丞丞怒发冲冠的指着他鼻子，气呼呼地喊出声。  
   
“半夜不睡觉干嘛呢？”  
   
“啊...........”  
   
他蹙眉思索着接下来该怎么数落这人的恶劣行径，问题是这种尴尬的事情要怎么表达啦。空气凝滞了几秒后他被一把扯进怀抱里。  
   
“是不是想我了。”  
   
“不回答就是了。”  
   
柔顺的语调轻拍他的发丝，脑子乱成一团浆糊，身体僵直着承受这份温暖，根本不晓得这上演的哪出偶像剧。  
   
“那天........很抱歉........你短信微信电话都不回，为了躲我饭也不吃，我接到通知的时候赶紧赶回来，结果你还真把自己弄病了。”  
   
“我是在减肥.........”  
   
借口好烂，范丞丞羞的脑袋紧紧埋在陈立农胸口，双手也被一股力量推搡着环住他的腰。  
   
走廊的感应式灯光暗了下来，陈立农拿下巴蹭着他的头发，“唉........你知不知道大晚上的单身男子很容易出事故。”  
   
说时迟那时快他就被一股蛮力抬了起来摔在床上，门啪的一声关上。  
   
情景重现，那天的农农又附体了。  
 


End file.
